


After Alexandria

by AMPiviot



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMPiviot/pseuds/AMPiviot
Summary: Alexandria falls. Afterwards Rick, Carl, and Judith are taken in by the Saviors.I'll add more tags as I the story progresses. Carl is not of age, Negan is an asshole, Rick is going to be confused. This may end up being Rick/Negan/Carl or stay Negan/Carl Negan/Rick.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad… dad we need to go.” The smell of smoke filled his nose.

The sounds, the screaming…

Rick shook his head, holding Judith close to his chest. His head tilted up and blue eyes filled with tears. Curls clung to his sweaty forehead. His hands shook.

“Dad! We have to go!” Those shocked blue eyes narrowed, brow furrowing as he looked down to his son.

Carl had his gun drawn, ready for whatever the world threw at him. His face set in an even expression, so different from his father’s.

How could this have happened? The group… whoever they were… they came so fast. Everything was gone. Everything he worked so hard for, everything he sacrificed so much for. Gone.

“Dad!” Only then did Rick start moving, following Carl away from the burning town that they once called home.

Away from Alexandria.

-

Alexandria was gone.

The outpost, his runners, his main fucking men reported the same damn thing. Even if he had so many assholes shitting the same shit, he still doubted it.

Not Rick. Rick’s town wouldn’t have went down within hours.

Not that mother fucker that looked up to him like he was less then shit, even after the shit he did. Fuck, hunting Prick down in the middle of goddamn nowhere wasn’t even enough. Shit no, he had to bash two poor mother fucker’s heads in. Not only that shit! Oh fuck no, the Great Prick needed more. A fucking one on one RV ride, nearly making him chop the cute little fucker’s hand off. That’s what it took to bring Rick an inch the fuck down. Only a fucking inch. He knew damn well he didn’t break the man.

Rick’s homestead went down? No fucking way. Negan didn’t really believe that shit until the trucks stopped and he stepped out, seeing the smoke rising his own damn self.

“Well, fuck me. What an asshole.” Negan spoke loudly, even if he was speaking to himself. His own blue eyes looking up at the smoke rising from behind the big walls of Alexandria. “Spread out. Search for survivors. Bring ‘em in!”

-

The saviors spread out around the town, not entering behind the walls until they were given the order. Men and women, all armed and ready, searched the surrounding area. Working their way into the woods and clearings surrounding the once pristine town. Survivors were found, most brought back quickly without any fuss.

Those were the actual Alexandrians. The ones from before Rick’s time, the sheep. The saviors didn’t know that. Not the soldiers, not the ones that were given commands and simply followed.

-

“Carl. Stop… stop….” Rick’s voice was weak, gravel in each and every sound passing from his lips.

There was no sound from Carl, hardly a sound from the young man’s steps on the forest floor. His gun stayed up, cradled in his hands, and eye ready. That one good eye stayed sharp from under the brim of a worn sheriff hat.

“Carl. Carl!” The sound echoed in the man’s chest, the pain evident as he dropped to a knee. His daughter tucked her head to his chest, silent all the while. It was heartbreaking that she had to learn that, had to learn to be so quiet at her young age. Rick couldn’t think about that now. His hand pressed to her back for a moment before trying to hand her off to his son. At least then Carl stopped and Rick ignored the annoyed expression on his son’s face.

“I have to go back. I have to…” Rick shook his head, wide eyes looking up at Carl. No tears fell, but they were brimming, ready to spill over at any moment. “We can’t just… We can’t leave them.”

“They’re gone.” The young man was so unlike his father in that moment. His expression giving nothing away. “We have to go.”

“Put it down.”

Carl turned at the new voice, pointing his gun at the man that had come up behind him. The men that managed to follow them through the woods.

“Put it down.” The man, wiry and splattered with blood, said in a calm voice. His sick smile split his face, only serving to make Carl’s eyes narrow and his body tense.

“Nope!” One gunshot, two. The sound echoing through the trees, breaking a calm, a feel of normality that had settled over Carl. Both men that were closing in on the Grimes’ laid out on the forest floor without even a second though. The savior’s gun didn’t drop, instead turning to the three left alive. “Get on your knees. Come the fuck on. You don’t really think you’ve got the balls to do this shit do you? Make this easy on me. Fight. I kill you, you die. Easy, kid. Fucking easy.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What the fuck was that shit, kid?” When Negan was met with silence he sat back in his chair, giving a heavy sigh, and bringing his hand up to rub over his stubble covered cheek.

There he sat, back at the Sanctuary, at a long steel table with a one eyed serial killer that wasn’t exactly forthcoming with information. That was not how Negan thought his day would play out, but shit… the end of days was anything but predictable.

“Look, I get it. Shit happened, shit went down, but Simon was an important player. Do you get that? I need to know what shit that happened, you need to fucking tell me.”

“Or?” Carl finally spoke, his head still bowed, looking down at his hands. That worn sheriff’s hat blocking his features from Negan’s view.

“There isn’t any goddamn or. This isn’t a fucking game. Shit, you know I like you kid. Would you just fucking work with me?”

And Carl just sat there, silent. The two were there long enough that Negan was the first to break. His bat came down hard. Barbed wire and wood slammed against that cold steel table, his chair pushing back as he moved to stand, looming over the young man.

Negan watched as Carl reached up, pulling the hat from his head, and sat it next to Lucille. Then this unbelievable little bastard looked up to him. Carl’s voice wasn’t exactly even, but he didn’t flinch at the show of aggression. “I’m scared. Is that what you want to hear?”

This goddamn kid right here. The laugh that came from the big man was a stark difference from the sound of Lucille slamming against the table.

“Holy shit, Carl. I know you’re a badass, I fucking get it. Just tell me a goddamn story.”

Another long heavy pause took over the room. It went on for so long that Negan stood straight, looking up to the ceiling like some imaginary god would come down and lend a helping hand with this stubborn boy.

“Dad… did what he had to do.”

-

*Flash back*

Carl’s eye stayed on his gun, a few feet away from him, laying in the leaves. He heard his father move behind him but didn’t look back, didn’t hear Judith. His eye stayed trained on his weapon, knowing he should have never put it down.

“You don’t… have to do this.” Rick’s worn voice came, low and wet, from behind his son. He moved to sit Judith down, shifting so he was in front of her and blocking her from harm.

“Do this? Rick, Rick… I’m solving a problem. A Rick problem. Your town, your people, it was fun but you’re too much trouble for what you’re worth.” Simon was smiling, his gun pointed at Carl as he spoke.

Carl’s head stayed bowed, while his father’s eyes never left Simon. His head tilting to the side, blue eyes wide. Carl didn’t see what happened, he didn’t know what happen. He heard Simon take a step forward and the young man drove for his weapon. A shot went off, the savior hit the ground and Carl looked up to see his father straddling the fallen man’s waist.

“Dad!” The young man called out, his worried eye jumping from his father back to Judith. Carl’s arms were wrapped around his sister who only laid herself against his chest as if she didn’t even notice the danger they were in.

When Carl looked up it was to a scene that shouldn’t have been so common place for him. Rick, seemingly wild and unrestrained, bringing his fist down again and again into flesh. Simon was not the first, but it never mattered who. Someone who threatened their family, their lives, they were often met with the same fate. Rick didn’t stop until his hands were covered in blood and the body was left twitching.

*Present*

“Come the fuck on.” Negan rolled his head, turning to half sit on the table. “You’re telling me that one of my main men decided to fuck you up because… He was sick of what? Chores? Running to Alexandria? Sick of you fucking glaring at him? Carl. Kid. Goddamn it.”

“Now you think I’m lying? Fine. We killed him because he had a stupid face. Better?” Carl looked up to Negan, his eye narrowed, expression pulled into a tight angry look. That look changed, morphing into one of confusion when he saw Negan shaking his head.

Negan’s lips pulled, sounding off a short sharp whistle. A moment later a woman, wearing a barcode tattoo on the side of her neck stepped in. “Take him up to his room.”

She nodded, looking to Carl and Negan watched as they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

In the factory that had become the Sanctuary everything was make shift. The living areas, the chow hall, the distribution tables. Everything was changed just enough to meet their needs. The rooms that were converted into a make shift medical area was no different. The floors weren’t that off white, blue, that fucked up reddish color that hospitals liked to use. Those colors had a purpose in the old world, he knew that. They were neutral colors meant to not cause any negative reaction in the patients or families.

Even without all that it fucked him up, sitting there beside a hospital bed made him think too damn much. It made the leader of the Saviors think about a time that was worse than living in a world with the dead trying to take a bite out of you. Luckily one look at Rick Grimes was enough to bring him back from those long dead thoughts.

“What the fuck am I going to do with you?” Negan asked, bringing his head up to rub his forehead and push through his slicked back hair.

It took too damn long for Rick to wake up, but Negan was still there. He had silence whenever he wanted it, so it wasn’t that that kept him in the room. It damn sure wasn’t the conversation, wouldn’t be that even if Rick was awake since he doubted he was going to get much out of the Prick. It wasn’t even that Rick was hot enough to give any of his wives a run for their money. And goodness, he was with those pretty as fuck blue eyes of his.

This was a damn good opportunity. A gift fucking horse Negan didn’t plan on staring in the mouth. He didn’t know how he was going to convert this stubborn mother fucker to his way, but damned if he wasn’t going to try.

He had Rick Grimes along with the most adorable serial killer the world had ever seen and that little princess… all nicely fucking delivered into his waiting hands. Oh no. Negan wasn’t going to let it just slip through his fingers.

“Carl…” Rick’s tired voice cut through the silence, starting to shift in his bed. The blood loss alone would have brought any man down a few notches, but losing everything he built? That had to hurt. Those blue eyes opened, landing right on Negan, and Rick froze.

“Well. Good morning, Prick! Rise and fucking shine.” Negan watched as The Great Prick tried to push himself up, his face twisting in pain as his hand went to his bandaged side. That bandage was wrapped around Rick’s waist, still giving a nice view of his chest. “That.” Negan pointed at the man. “Is going to be one badass scar.”

“Where’s Carl… Judith?” Rick managed to get himself half sitting up, his eyes never leaving Negan.

“Safe and fucking sound. You’re welcome. You see, Rick? I save people. Even if they’re ungrateful fucks like you.”

Negan watched as Rick tried to stand up, let him move until his feet hit the floor and his body shifted. Rick’s eyes finally left Negan as he tried to gain his head, standing too quickly after losing so much blood. The Savior was there, standing and quickly wrapping his big hands on Rick’s bare arms. He felt the man stiffen under his touch, his body going tight and eyes narrowing.

“Don’t be stupid. Just this fucking once, fight your dumbass urge.” Negan’s voice was low, a warning laced through his words. He pushed the Alexandrian back, guiding Rick to sit back on the bed. To Rick’s credit there was only a small amount of resistance. “Carl… That little asshole, is fine. That beautiful princess, is fine. Maybe even one or two of your people made it out alive. Now, if you’re done annoying the shit out of me… Care to tell me how exactly Simon shot your fine ass and you still managed to beat him dead?” 

“I did what I had to do.” 

Negan shook his head. Goddamn Grimes men. “Really? Fucking really? You beat one of my men to death with your bare hands and it was because you just had to? What. Happened?”

Rick went to speak and Negan cut him off, taking his hands off of Rick. He didn’t move away, still standing too close to the injured man, looking down to him. “Let me take a goddamn guess. You killed him because you didn’t like he face?”

“What?”

“What happened out there? Give me a reason not to put you the fuck down.” He wasn’t going to, not unless he had to. But shit, the Grimes weren’t giving him much to work with.  
“Alexandria…”

“Is gone. The people who did this, I will take care of it. That isn’t the fucking problem here. The fuck of a problem was Simon was one of my men. One of my top goddamn guys and you beat him to death. Look, Rick. I really don’t give a shit if you got off on the shit, if you just wanted to, but I need to know what went down.”

“He deserved worse.” Rick’s narrowed eyes focused on the Savior. That really shouldn’t make him smile, but he couldn’t fight it. The corner of Negan’s lips turned up, a light chuckle falling from his lips.

-

*Flash back*

“Get on your knees. Come the fuck on. You don’t really think you’ve got the balls to do this shit do you? Make this easy on me. Fight. I kill you, you die. Easy, kid. Fucking easy.” Simon. Rick knew that man, he remembered him. His eyes never left the savior even as he moved to sit Judith down, his little girl not fussing once as he moved in front of her. 

“You don’t… you don’t have to do this…” Rick’s hand was out in front of him, his head tilted to the side and blue eyes still welled with tears.

“Do this? Rick, I’m solving a problem. Your people, your town, it was fun but you’re more trouble then you’re worth. So yeah, you’re right.” Simon’s smile made Rick’s blood run cold. “I don’t have to.” The moment the gun started to move to his son Rick was on his feet. Carl’s head was bowed, his gun tossed in front of him. His son never saw that movement. He never saw his life was in danger.

One last gunshot echoed through the trees and even if the bullet found its target, Rick didn’t feel it. What he felt was warm blood on his hands, bones cracking with every hard punch to Simon’s face. He felt the body between his legs, at first struggling, then a sickening twitch. Rick didn’t stop until there was no way possible that man would ever threaten his children again.


	4. Chapter 4

Three whole days, that’s what it took for the Saviors to find enough of the group that attacked Alexandria to make a strike against them. They were spread out, no real base of operations. 

They were fucking sick.

When his men reported to him that they found a naked woman tied to a tree, freshly turned, Negan went to see for himself. The blond woman’s guts were tore out, jaw snapping at him as he got close. There was no mistaking the signs that she was tied to the tree alive, but it wasn’t that that really pissed him off. It was the traces of blood on her thighs. That was not from the hanging guts. He might be wrong, even if Negan would only admit that to himself, but it was just another reason to wipe these fuckers out. What a fucking waste of what looked like could have been good pussy.

“Go.” When Negan’s voice was heard over the radios different teams attacked at the same time, overwhelming small groups of freaks with W carved into their foreheads. They took from him, ruined a big provider like Alexandria. Shit, he might be thankful that the Grimes were delivered to him so damn nicely, but these fucks fucked up their last town. There wasn’t any choices given to the majority of that grouping of survivors. Still, people were a resource. Those that he and his top men thought could be converted to their way were brought in, most were laid down without hesitation. 

The saviors lost one man that day. Just one against all of those freaks wasn’t a bad fucking number. So when the leader got back home he was in a good goddamn mood.

So damn good of a mood he didn’t even bother cleaning up before he made his way up to see is guests. Blood coated Lucille, showing just how much his dirty girl enjoyed her day. His leather jacket and face lightly splattered with drying blood. Then there was his gift. A thick plastic trash bag swinging from one hand, Lucille held in the other.

Rick, Carl, and Judith were being kept together. He had heard the reports, no problems out of them yet, but he wasn’t about to think those fucks weren’t planning something. With that in mind he told his man to stand at the door, keeping it open when he stepped inside.

“Look at this goddamn domestic shit. It warms my fucking heart, really fucking does.” Negan stopped just inside the door. His eyes taking in the sight of Carl half laid on the bed playing with Judith and a few toys Negan provided for them. Rick seated right beside his adorable damn kids on the bed.

They weren’t being kept in a cell, nothing so uncomfortable. It was a small room. A bed, couple of chairs, even a damn barred window. It wasn’t extravagant, but it was more than most people that lived in the Sanctuary got. Not that Negan thought he was going to get a thank you for being so damn considerate. Not out of those two.

“What do you want?” Rick was up, standing between Negan and his children. The man didn’t seem to be at the top of his game, his skin still a little too pale and movements not quiet on point. Even with that he was standing, which was a vast fucking improvement.

“What do I want? I want everyone to kneel when I enter a goddamn room, when I grace them with my mother fucking presence. I want you to drop that shitty ass goddamn attitude and maybe suck a dick? That’d be a hell of a good start.” Negan had started to walk further into the room as he spoke, tossing the plastic bag on the floor closer to Rick as he went. 

He caught that look from Rick, even if he looked away and pretended he didn’t. He saw the man’s brows push together, the short sideways glance that couldn’t have actually been enough to see his kids. He saw his hands tighten into fists, his entire body going stiff except for the part that mattered. Pissed Rick was hot, crying Rick was hot as fuck. Neither was going to get him laid.

The Savior moved to the side of the small room, sitting in one of the chairs that were pushed against the wall near the window. He sat slowly, his own body stiff from the day’s events. Negan pushed back, spreading his legs, and popping one foot out in front of him. Lucille was balanced on the floor, his hand still holding her as he let his arm relax on his leg. 

“Carl.” When Negan looked up it was into clear hard blue eyes. He held Rick’s heavy gaze, a small smile forming at the corner of his lips. Negan didn’t speak for a long moment, that smile growing just enough to show the lines at the corners of his eyes. “Open the bag.”

Rick hardly waited for the words to come out of his mouth before he held his hand out to the side, blocking Carl from moving forward. The kid had moved, sitting on the edge of the bed by then. Judith was now shielded by both Grimes men. Like he was going to off some pretty little girl. Like he was that much of a monster.

“Rick, darling. I said Carl opens the bag. It’s getting really fucking annoying how much you make me repeat myself. Now, I like you. So you get a little more leeway then the average bastard, but don’t push your fucking luck. Carl. Open the goddamn bag.” When Negan spoke his voice never changed from sounding amused, happy even. While his voice didn’t change but his eyes did, his expression showing a more serious note even if his body language said he was relaxed.

Rick saw it, Negan knew he saw it. Daddy Grimes moved his head and gave a slight nod to Carl who stood and moved around him. When Carl moved so did Rick. Except Rick took a step back, closer to his daughter, still shielding her from him. The Savior let that pass without comment, but his smile just got bigger, showing a row of white teeth, when Carl looked over at him with a heavy glare. That kid, shit he just had to be incapable of being shaken.

“Got you a present.” Negan winked at Rick before his attention back to Carl. He watched the boy move to kneel on the floor, finally not glaring at him since he was more invested in the slightly shifting trash bag. He was wary, that was easy enough to see. His movements were careful, slowly pulling the heavy plastic back. The kid still showed not one ounce of fear that Negan could see.

The leader of the Saviors had brought the smell of death with him. It came from Lucille, from his clothes, but the smell grew when carl pulled the bag open to reveal his present.

Inside the bag sat a disembodied head. Its jaws snapped, long unkept hair a mess with blood and wrapped around the unfortunate creature. Negan’s smile only got bigger when Carl stopped to look at him with one large eye. The surprise on the boy’s face was enough to keep his good mood going. A head in a bag and all this little badass could manage was surprised.

“You like it? Picked it out myself this morning.” He watched as Carl looked back down, his small hands moving careful to push away the head’s messy hair. There was a fascination to Carl’s slow cautious movements. It was almost as if the boy was savoring the moment. Cute. As. Shit.

“Dad” That’s when Carl finally saw it, the W carved into the fucker’s forehead. The young man’s attention was taken off the gift, turning back to Negan. That glare wasn’t back in full force, instead replaced by an expression that was damn easy to read. Carl was waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Why?” 

“I thought you’d fucking like it. No? Fuck me, right.” Negan’s smile still hadn’t even started to fade, but it did flicker when he heard Rick scoff. The man was giving him a heavy look. Come the fuck on, he thought that was a great goddamn gift.

“Why did you do this?” Rick’s eyes weren’t throwing daggers at him anymore, instead morphing into something akin to confusion. Now that was a damn good look on the Great Prick.

“Alexandria was mine. Your people were mine. Your shit was mine. Your ass-“ And goddamn if Rick didn’t cut him off, surprising Negan enough that the smile had slipped from his face.

“No, why did you bring this here?” Hot stuff was gesturing to the head that his son seemed too interested in. When Negan looked back down Carl’s fingers were tracing the W, making the head snap at him. He watched as the kid’s hands moved to hold the head on either side of it’s face, carefully lifting it up enough to look into it’s dead eyes. Shit if this kid didn’t get even more interesting the more he watched him. At least one of the Grimes Men liked his present. 

Negan chuckled, pushing himself up to his feet. “Like I fucking said. I thought you’d like it.”


End file.
